The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for sinking shafts and, in particular, to a new and useful method and apparatus for sinking shafts in unstable grounds. By unstable ground is meant primarily a non-cohesive ground, such as a runningground, that is, a water-bearing formation with flowing zones.